User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Jungle Jim ('68) vs. Artyom (Metro 2033)
Jungle Jim, the American POW in Vietnam turned expert zombie slayer! Artyom, the Ranger from Russia who set out to warn the metro of the Dark Ones! Who is Deadliest? Spoilers for the '68 and Metro series ahead. Jungle Jim Bio:Brian Curliss is the second man to have the title of Jungle Jim. He was rescued by the first one and took up the mantle after the first one died. With this he inherited his predecessors task of hunting down his zombified sergeant James W. Asher and killing him. Along the way he kills multiple Viet Cong and zombies while protecting a French Catholic Mission with the occasional help of a partner. He is trained by the U.S. military and is skilled in stealth but he does have mental issues such as Jungle Jim is actually a different personality than Brian. After accomplishing those previous objectives, he fought some Khmer Rouge and War Face's Star Pupils, zombies with weapons, with minimal help before being killed by War Face. "I am Jack the fucking Ripper with an M-16!" Short Range:Combat Knife and Superhuman Physicality A basic combat knife perfect for slitting throats. Jungle Jim also has shown superhuman strength and speed. He has kicked a zombie's brains out and he has outran a air strike while carrying an orphan girl to safety. Mid Range:Colt M1911 Pistol Jungle Jim's sidearm with .45 ACP ammo and 7 rounds. It has a range of 70 meters and is semi-automatic. Long Range:M-16 Assault Rifle Jungle Jim's primary firearm with 5.56×45mm NATO ammo and 30 rounds. It has a range of 500 meters, a rate of fire of 700-950 rounds a minute, and Jim's is fully automatic. Special Weapon:Frag Grenades Jungle Jim has two of these high-power explosives. They have enough power to destroy a Viet Cong building. Armor Jungle Jim's signature armor is burlap with bamboo arm guards to protect against zombie attacks. He also has a gas mask and helmet. Artyom Bio:As a child, Artyom accidentally unleashed the Dark Ones with two of his friends and he was branded as their "chosen one". When the Dark Ones threatened his home station, VDNKh Station, he was chosen by Hunter to warn the metro system of the danger. He is also a member of The Rangers of the Order. He was well trained by them and is also adept at stealth but qlso has psychological issues such as hallucinations of the past. On his journey, he fights the Fourth Reich, various mutants, and bandits with the occasional help of a partner. He eventually ends up destroying the dark ones with missiles. "I was filled with doubt. We had already scorched the Earth once. Now, the fire was in my hands, and I had to carry it through." Short Range:Trench Knife and Throwing Knives A standard trench knife with a spiked knuckle duster grip. He also carries five throwing knives. Mid Range:Revolver Artyom's sidearm with .44 Magnum ammo, AP Incendiary ammo, and 6 rounds. Long Range:Kalash Assault Rifle Artyom's primary firearm with 5.45×39mm ammo and 30 rounds. It also has a scope and laser sight for accuracy. Special:Helsing Artom's secondary firearm that shoots steel bolts and has 8 rounds with a revolving barrel. It is a great stealth weapon. Armor Artyom has a helmet and gas mask. He also has heavy chest armor and a med-kit. Fight takes place in a jungle with a metro in it. Voting ends on June 2nd. A complete vote must have weapon edges and a winner. The Battle That's it...move up slow-Jungle Jim's thoughts were interrupted by a metro appearing. "What the hell?!" It had a VC flag on it but he couldn't see anybody in it. He decided to enter and saw a couple dead soldiers as well as some weird animal with wings. As he was taking in the carnage, he heard footsteps and took cover. Artyom walked into sight with his Kalash, the laser pointing towards the opening. "Hey, who are you?" Jungle Jim asked. Artyom then said something in Russian. "Wait, you're some Russian spy?" I don't think he is. "Shut up Brian." Jungle Jim opened fire with his M-16. Artyom stumbled backwards but his chestplate saved him. "Another maniac is trying to kill me." Artyom thought, unhappy that he had to waste more ammo. He searched for his foe with the scope but couldn't find him. Suddenly, he heard gunshots behind him and narrowly avoided them before returning fire. Both went behind cover and continued the firefight before both ran out of ammo but instead of reloading, both switched to their sidearm. "This'll be a surprise for him." Artyom thought as he pulled out his Revolver with AP Incendiary rounds. Jungle Jim fired repeatedly with his Colt M1911 before narrowly dodging a bullet. Artyom's chest plate was extremely beat up and his helmet had even been hit but he watched the man run in panic as he was on fire. Artyom chuckled and walked over as his foe rolled around before seeing a frag grenade fly through the air. Artyom's eyes grew wide and he ran away. Jungle Jim ran out into the jungle before pulling out his combat knife and crept through the bushes. He really shouldn't have left his machete in that zombie's head. Artyom angrily walked out with his Helsing as the massive blast had destroyed his Kalash and Revolver. He also had to use his med-kit. Scanning the bushes, he walked deep into the jungle before hearing a noise and firing. His bolt hit a tree before the Helsing was kicked out of his hands. Jim then punched his foe in the face, sending him down a slope near a river. Jum went in for the kill but Artyom threw a throwing knife at his chest. "Shit!" Jim cried out at the non-mortal or deep wound but he would need medical attention. He came back to his senses to barely block a trench knife stab with his bamboo arm guard. The trench knife got stuck and he kicked Artyom's gas mask and helmet off, nearly killing his opponent. As one last strike, Artyom threw another knife but it got hit by a frag grenade with the pin not pulled. The explosion sent him into the river. Artyom looked around in surprise before getting his mouth covered by a hand. A combat knife slit his throat. Artyom shaked as blood poured out before Jim dropped him. The river was now red. "Well, that's not something that happens everyday, is it Brian?" Winner:Jungle Jim Expert's Opinion Jungle Jim was the more strategic and physically capable combatant who had the better firearms. While Artyom had the better melee and special weapons as well as superior armor he couldn't match Jim in the jungle while his opponent could adapt to the metro just fine. Category:Blog posts